ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Teeth (song)
"Teeth" is a song written in 2009 by Lady Gaga and produced by Teddy Riley from her sophomore album, The Fame Monster. The song represents her "Fear of Truth Monster". Writing and inspiration Before performing "Teeth" on November 27, 2009, Gaga revealed that she wrote the song during her trip to China in August of 2009. Following her trip, Gaga was also seen wearing vampire fangs for a couple of days. She explained in the "Book of Gaga" that the "vamp teeth represent her transformation as artist". Gaga's management reached to producer Teddy Riley on June 30, 2009 to ask if he was interested to work with her. On September 26, Gaga shared the concept of the song entitled at the time "Show Me Your Teeth". The song was recorded in Los Angeles on September 29 of 2009. The mixing was done in North Hollywood. It is Gaga's first known song to feature a female on the background vocals other than herself. "Teeth" also includes a sample by Pete Wyoming. According to a lawsuit filed by Teddy Riley in 2013, he gave his daughter, Taja Riley, songwriting credits to which she did not earn. In interview with MTV News (November 3, 2009), Gaga explained the meaning of the song: “''It is meant to mean two things, the first one kind of juvenile sexual provocative connotation is about oral sex, but also the monster in the song is fear of the truth. "Show me your teeth" means "tell me the truth" and I think that for a long time in my life that I replaced sex with the truth.” The oral theme is found in the lyrics with the use of words such as "fangs", "bite" and "mouth". During the Monster Ball in both the 2009 and 2010 versions, Gaga had a regular speech about how the thing she hates the most after money was the truth. That part was included in the DVD of the tour, "Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden". Performances Tabs Concert= Table |-|Tour= Table Reference in popular culture *The song was used on October 27, 2010 for a commercial for the CW television series, ''The Vampire Diaries. *The song was used for a Swamp Brothers promo, airing on the Discovery Channel. *The song was used for a Shark Week promo, airing on TLC during July of 2011. Lyrics The 'Clean' version of the song did not omit the word "shit" but had the word 'bitch' censored as 'bi-ch'. No explicit version of the song has been released. Charts and certification Credits Personnel *Musicians — Eric Jackson (guitar), The Regiment Horns (horn section) *Recording engineer — Dave Russell at Record Plant (Los Angeles, California, ) on September 29, 2009 *Mixing engineers — Dave Russell and Teddy Riley at Mason Sound (North Hollywood, California, ) in 2009 **Mixing assistant — Mike Daley of Mason Sound Publishing **BMI Sony/ATV Songs LLC / Taja Music References *''The Fame Monster booklet'' *MTV News *BMI | Repertoire Search |} Category:Songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs Category:Explicit Songs